


Let it Go

by Hachi_Uchiha



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Uchiha/pseuds/Hachi_Uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Non capivo, davvero non riuscivo a capire. Molte persone erano felici quando Jack Frost arrivava assieme all'inverno, congelando fiumi e riempiendo di neve i prati; ma allora perchè per Elsa sarebbe stato diverso? Davvero non riuscivo a capirlo e intanto Elsa continuava la sua reclusione nelle mura domestiche. (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Go

Mi chiamo Anna e, fin da quando ho memoria, io, mia sorella maggiore e i nostri genitori abbiamo vissuto qui, ad Arendelle, un paesino non troppo grande, dove tutti conoscono tutti e i segreti sono ben pochi. Ma questo non vuol dire che non ci siano. Nella mia famiglia, infatti, c'è un segreto molto importante che non bisogna rivelare a nessuno, nemmeno a chi crediamo il nostro amico più fidato. Elsa, mia sorella maggiore, è nata con un dono, un potere speciale, riesce a trasformare un pavimento estivo in una pista ghiacciata e può far nevicare in pieno Agosto; ed io personalmente la trovo una cosa fantastica. Quando ero piccola non riuscivo bene a comprendere come mai bisognasse tenere questo segreto per noi, anche se non mi dispiaceva l'idea di tenere questa cosa in famiglia, tra me e mia sorella, qualcosa che nessuno all'infuori di noi due poteva sapere.  
Sfortunatamente, col tempo ho imparato il motivo di tutta questa segretezza e non avrei voluto capirlo, non in quel modo.

 

Era una notte d'inverno, tutti quanti in casa dormivano, ma a causa della luce lunare che passava attraverso la finestra della mia stanza mi svegliai; dopotutto si era svegliato il cielo. Come sempre mi diressi al letto di Elsa, chiamandola e svegliandola, desideravo davvero tanto che mi facesse vedere la magia. Lei, dopo aver cercato inutilmente di rimandarmi a dormire, si alzò sorridendomi e cominciando a far nevicare nella stanza. Io aprii le braccia, girando in tondo e ridendo felice, con lei che cercava di farmi abbassare la voce con scarso risultato. Fece un pupazzo di neve e in seguito congelò il pavimento, prendendomi per mano e cominciando a pattinare goffamente. Mi piaceva, anzi lo adoravo, così come adoravo mia sorella e il nostro rapporto.  
All'improvviso cademmo col sedere sul ghiaccio e, con le mani alla bocca, ci trattenevamo dal ridere troppo forte per non far svegliare i nostri genitori e fu in quel momento che lo vidi. Era un ragazzo, un adolescente più o meno, con i capelli bianchi come la neve e gli occhi azzurri, così come li aveva mia sorella, un mantello marrone e un bastone stretto tra le mani. Ci stava fissando da fuori la finestra, o meglio, fissava Elsa, con gli occhi aperti in segno di incredulità. Io guardai mia sorella, preoccupata che qualcuno avesse scoperto il suo segreto e lei fece lo stesso, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, per poi passare subito lo sguardo al ragazzo che si trovava fuori. Lui bussò leggermente e ci fece cenno di aprire la finestra, ma noi rimanevamo immobili, una stretta nelle braccia dell'altra. Capendo che non eravamo intenzionate a farlo entrare lui posò la mano destra sul vetro della finestra, nell'altra teneva sempre stretto il bastone; questa volta fummo io e Elsa a sgranare gli occhi osservando i disegni di ghiaccio che si formavano dove lui aveva posato il palmo della mano. Elsa si alzò in piedi, ancora titubante, mentre io la guardavo senza capire cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Pian piano si avvicinò alla finestra, posando la mano sinistra in corrispondenza della destra del ragazzo e, mentre lo fissava negli occhi, congelò la sua parte di finestra.  
Io ancora non avevo capito cosa successe quella notte, cosa scattò in mia sorella, cosa significò per lei quell'incontro, ma, ripensandoci adesso, ammetto che provai un senso di fastidio anche se so che avrei dovuto essere contenta per lei. Ma non ci riuscivo, dopotutto da quel giorno avremmo condiviso il segreto anche con lui, segreto che smise di essere nostro.

Jack Frost, questo era il nome del ragazzo - anzi Guardiano - arrivava con l'inverno, facendo nevicare sui campi e congelando i ruscelli e le strade; inoltre amava divertirsi a giocare coi bambini - gli unici che potevano vederlo - poiché in fondo era un bambino anche lui.  
Da quando scoprì il segreto di Elsa si presentò quasi tutte le notti d'inverno, per giocare insieme a noi, aiutando anche mia sorella nel controllo dei suoi poteri, una cosa che io non avrei mai potuto fare per lei, per quanto volessi davvero esserle d'aiuto. Era divertente stare con Jack, ma non potevo che ricordare con nostalgia le sere passate con mia sorella, noi due da sole. Fortunatamente c'erano le notti estive, notti alle quali lui non poteva partecipare e che erano esclusivamente mie e di Elsa.  
Eppure sentivo che qualcosa era cambiato, qualcosa che non potevo controllare, qualcosa che probabilmente nemmeno mia sorella sapeva spiegare.

Mia sorella, la mia adorata sorella, guardava sempre impaziente fuori dalla finestra, aspettando con ansia l'inverno.

Passarono diversi anni e, diversamente da quello che accadeva ai bambini che crescevano, Jack Frost non scomparì dalle nostre vite, anzi, fu una presenza costante, soprattutto per Elsa; specialmente per Elsa.  
Successero diverse cose durante quegli anni, abbiamo conosciuto nuove persone, abbiamo incassato delusioni d'amore, abbiamo cercato di vivere al meglio la nostra vita, facendo le esperienze più disparate. O meglio, io ho fatto tutto questo, mentre mia sorella aspettava impaziente l'inverno.  
Col passare degli anni, poi, la nostra camera divenne troppo stretta per Elsa, che si sentiva come un uccellino chiuso in gabbia, incapace di poter volare fuori - nel mondo esterno - a causa delle persone che vi abitavano; decidemmo così di stare nel giardino sul retro, coperto dalle mura di recinzione e lontano da occhi indiscreti, specialmente di notte. Ma sentivo che mia sorella voleva di più e sapevo che tutto questo era sbagliato per lei, non se lo meritava.  
Una notte, mentre Elsa completava Olaf, il nostro pupazzo di neve, mi scappò questo mio pensiero in presenza di Jack. Lui, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, mi consigliò di parlarne con i nostri genitori, dopotutto nemmeno lui comprendeva questo voler nascondere Elsa al mondo esterno; anche lui, come me, sentiva benissimo che libera sarebbe stata molto più felice.  
Così provai a parlarne con i miei, che ovviamente mi risposero di no ancor prima che finissi di esporre la mia richiesta. Non capivo, davvero non riuscivo a capire. Molte persone erano felici quando Jack Frost arrivava assieme all'inverno, congelando fiumi e riempiendo di neve i prati; ma allora perchè per Elsa sarebbe stato diverso? Davvero non riuscivo a capirlo e intanto Elsa continuava la sua reclusione nelle mura domestiche.

E in seguito arrivò quella notte, quando ancora ci penso mi sento gli occhi pungere a causa delle lacrime. Se solo fossi stata più attenta tutto sarebbe andato diversamente.  
Eravamo tutti e tre in giardino, io e Elsa facevamo un pupazzo di neve, mentre Jack Frost punzecchiava mia sorella tirandole della neve fresca e non pareva che a lei la cosa dispiacesse, anzi, di tanto in tanto gli rispondeva mentre io la fissavo gelosa. Una delle tante cose che adoravo era fare un pupazzo di neve con Elsa, glielo chiedevo in continuazione, fin da quando eravamo piccole e da quando il Guardiano era apparso non aveva fatto altro che rovinare questo momento.  
Ad un certo punto il ragazzo propose di uscire, e dirigerci verso il fiume che non aveva ancora congelato del tutto; gli occhi di Elsa brillarono e io sgranai i miei preoccupata.  
I nostri genitori ci avevano sempre detto di stare attente, soprattutto ad Elsa. Non facevano altro che dirle di nascondere tutto, di non far vedere, di non far sapere a nessuno, eppure ora lui con tutta tranquillità e un sorriso maliziosa sulle labbra proponeva a mia sorella di uscire da quelle mura; la cosa che trovai più fastidiosa fu di non aver proposto io la cosa.  
Dopo aver provato a farlo desistere dal volerla portare via da lì li seguii nella loro piccola fuga. Mentre saltava agilmente oltre il muro di cinta e Elsa si creava una scala di ghiaccio, io, cercando di fare piano, uscivo dal cancellino, provando a tenere il passo con loro due. Facendo attenzione a non cadere mettevo un piede avanti all'altro, tenendo gli occhi puntati sulla schiena di mia sorella. Lei correva senza troppi problemi, congelando di tanto in tanto coi piedi ciò che toccava; era uno spettacolo bellissimo guardarla, perchè dopotutto era tutto ciò che potevo fare.  
Jack volava sicuro verso il fiume, voltandosi di tanto in tanto per accertarsi che noi stessimo tenendo il passo, che Elsa stesse tenendo il passo.  
Arrivati vicino alla meta si dovettero salire un paio di gradini, per ritrovarci alla strada parallela al fiume, ed in seguito scivolare verso il basso per raggiungere il bordo del fiume non ancora congelato. Nel fare tutto questo io mi muovevo con cautela, tenendo stette la mani alla ringhiera, Elsa correva tranquilla, ma dopotutto il ghiaccio e la neve non erano una gran cosa per lei. Potevo benissimo notare come si lasciasse trascinare giù dalla lieve pendenza, mentre io dovevo fare di tutto per non cadere rovinosamente. Quel mondo faceva parte di lei. Il ghiaccio, la neve, il freddo, tutto questo era parte di Elsa, tutto questo era Elsa.  
Ed io la osservavo da lontano, mentre congelava il fiume assieme a Jack Frost, ridendo con lui e creando forme col ghiaccio. Mi morsi il labbro inferiore, abbassando la testa. Odiavo tutto quello, odiavo Jack Frost. Lui mi stava portando via Elsa, ma non solo. Lui poteva benissimo fare cosa voleva, usare a piacimento la sua magia, viaggiare per il mondo; lui poteva essere libero. E io lo odiavo per questo. Perchè lui sì e Elsa no? Avevano esattamente lo stesso potere, ma allora perchè lei doveva vivere una vita di reclusione mentre lui si divertiva? Gli unici momenti di divertimento, per mia sorella, era quelli che passava con me e lui. Almeno credo si divertisse assieme a me.  
Quando i due ebbero finito di congelare il fiume di Arendelle, Elsa si voltò sorridente verso di me e, avvicinandosi, mi prese per mano facendomi pattinare sul ghiaccio; solo che lei non era più goffa come in passato, ero io quella che rischiava di cadere. Lei allora mi prese per il braccio destro, facendo cenno a Jack di prendere il sinistro e insieme mi fecero pattinare sul fiume. Inizialmente ebbi paura, ma poi, sentendo il vento fresco che mi pungeva le guance, cominciai a ridere contenta, con le braccia aperte sorrette dai due.  
Mi sentivo bene, ero felice, felice di essere lì con loro, e per un momento l'odio e la gelosia che provavo nei confronti del guardiano venne messa da parte. Era la prima volta in assoluto che io e Elsa uscivamo di casa per far sfoggiare a pieno i suoi poteri, che si erano sempre limitati alla camera da letto e al giardino sul retro.  
Non era giusto, non lo meritava. Meritava di stare fuori anche lei, libera di poter sfoggiare i suoi poteri come più le piaceva; Elsa meritava tutto quello che aveva Jack.  
Ad un certo punto sentii che mollarono la presa sulle mie braccia, lasciandomi scivolare da sola, mentre correvano avanti a me, sorridendosi e giocando con i loro poteri. Ed io stavo lì, a fissarli da lontano, mentre piano piano smettevo di scivolare e il sorriso mi spariva dal volto.

-Elsa, facciamo un pupazzo di neve?-

Ma lei non mi sentì, era troppo impegnata a stare con Jack Frost. Mi strinsi tra le spalle, cominciando a sentire il freddo, che a Elsa non aveva mai dato fastidio.  
Mi voltai, ritornando piano piano verso casa e cercando di trattenere le lacrime che mi pungevano gli occhi. Oramai mia sorella non aveva più bisogno di me, da anni non aveva più bisogno di me, lo avevo capito, ma constatarlo tutti gli inverni mi faceva comunque stare male.  
Percorrendo la strada del ritorno passai vicino al centro di Arendelle, poiché non conoscevo molto bene la scorciatoia che Jack ci aveva fatto prendere in precedenza. I tetti delle case erano ricoperti di neve e tutto ciò dava un senso di pace e tranquillità e per un momento mi fermai ad osservarli.  
Tutto ciò era bellissimo, e ancora non riuscivo a capire perchè bisognasse nasconderlo; non riuscivo davvero a capire.  
Proprio quando stavo ricominciando a camminare venni richiamata da qualcuno; a quanto pare uno degli abitanti del villaggio si era svegliato. Mi chiese, curioso, cosa ci facessi in giro così presto e io mossi le labbra, senza sapere bene cosa rispondere. A quel punto anche Elsa mi raggiunse e mi sentii ancora più nervosa. Non si era accorta dell'uomo che ci stava fissando e, tutta sorridente, mi veniva incontro congelando la strada a ogni passo; io non riuscii ad avvertirla di niente. Passai il mio sguardo da lei a lui, ero visibilmente preoccupata e probabilmente Elsa se ne accorse, poiché si voltò anche lei; con la coda dell'occhio notai che aveva indietreggiato leggermente. L'uomo, preoccupato, allungò una mano verso di noi e disse a Elsa di stare attenta, poiché la strada sotto i suoi piedi era congelata. Mia sorella, che passava lo sguardo da lui al ghiaccio, nel sentire quella frase, senza pensarci, probabilmente le venne naturale posare la mano sinistra su un lampione di fianco a lei e così facendo lo congelò. Ritrasse subito la mano, guardando prima il palo e successivamente l'uomo, che aveva sgranato incredulo gli occhi e ritrasso immediatamente la mano.

-Ma questa è stregoneria! Anna, stia lontana da quel mostro!-

Io scossi la testa, stringendo una mano al petto. Così era di questo che tutti in casa avevano paura? Ma Elsa... Elsa non era un mostro! Lei era...

-Signore, Elsa non è un mostro! È mia sorella!-

Ma lui non volle sentire ragioni. A gran voce fece svegliare il villaggio di Arendelle - alcuni avevano già acceso le luci di casa, precipitandosi alla finestra. E intanto il sole stava iniziando a sorgere.  
Elsa era terrorizzata. Aveva imparato a controllare i suoi poteri, ma tutta quella gente le metteva agitazione e questo non le permetteva di avere il pieno controllo su di sé. Io la guardavo non sapendo cosa fare. Avevo provato a spiegare che lei non era malvagia, che questa non era una maledizione, ma un dono bellissimo, che non avrebbe mai fatto del male nessuno; ma nessuno era intenzionato ad ascoltarmi. L'unica preoccupazione generale era la paura di qualcosa che non conoscevano affatto, qualcosa con cui non volevano avere nulla a che fare, se non distruggerla.  
Jack Frost, che era stato con noi fin dall'inizio, ordinò ad Elsa di seguirlo e lei non se lo fece ripetere due volte; io feci appena in tempo a girare la testa per vederla cominciare a correre e la seguii, lanciando un ultimo sguardo agli abitanti che si stavano preparando per catturare e far fuori mia sorella.  
Perchè stava succedendo tutto questo? Era colpa mia? Ero io la causa di tutto? Forse se non me ne fossi andata tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto. Mi passai un braccio sugli occhi, concentrandomi sulla schiena di Elsa, che, avanti a me, seguiva il Guardiano, e cercando di tenere il passo con loro. Correvamo veloci per le stradine di Arendelle, e Jack Frost di tanto in tanto congelava il passaggio dietro di me, in modo tale che i nostri inseguitori avessero la strada bloccata. Arrivato al grande lago che separava Arendelle con la prossima città si fermò, guardando Elsa.

-Io volerò fino all'altra sponda, tu congela tutto e raggiungimi il più in fretta possibile-

Lei annuì e, mentre vedevo lui che velocemente si dirigeva dall'altra parte, mia sorella mise il piede sinistro sull'acqua, congelandola all'istante. Un passo dopo l'altro avanzò, mentre io, cercando di starle dietro, ero scivolata sul ghiaccio. Io non potevo tenere testa a quei due, erano diversi da me. E così quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che... No, non poteva finire così... Elsa...

-Elsa!-

Urlai con le lacrime che mi pungevano gli occhi. Non poteva andarsene, non così! Lei si voltò e, vedendomi a terra, mi raggiunse prendendomi per il braccio e cercando di farmi alzare.

-Forza Anna, dobbiamo sbrigarci-

Io la fissavo negli occhi, l'immagine del volto di Elsa stava lentamente sfocando a causa delle lacrime; scossi la testa.

-No Elsa, io non riesco a camminare su questo ghiaccio, figurati correrci sopra-

Lei si voltò verso l'altra sponda del lago; sapevo benissimo a cosa stesse pensando e sapevo benissimo quello che dovevo fare.

-Anna...-

-Vai Elsa-

Mi prese il volto tra le mani, la bocca le tremava e gli occhi erano lucidi; io posai la mia mano sinistra sulla sua destra, che era sulla mia guancia.

-Tornerò, questo non è un addio-

Sentii le sue labbra posarsi sulla mia fronte e, dopo avermi stretta a sé, ricominciò a correre congelando l'acqua a ogni tocco. Io stavo lì, immobile, a guardarla andare via e in quell'istante le mie lacrime uscirono tutte insieme. Sentivo un dolore tremendo al petto, un dolore che non sarebbe mai andato via. In preda alla disperazione allungai il braccio destro nella direzione in cui stava fuggendo mia sorella, la mia unica sorella, e gridai il suo nome, con voce strozzata dal pianto, lo gridai più e più volte mentre la sua figura scompariva davanti ai miei occhi.

 

Quando quella mattina gli abitanti del villaggio mi raggiunsero, chiedendomi di Elsa, io, ancora in lacrime, raccontai loro che, correndo sul lago, il ghiaccio si era rotto sotto i suoi piedi ed era morta affogata. Fortunatamente mi credettero - un po' per le lacrime, un po' perchè avevo lanciato una grossa pietra in un punto del lago ghiacciato - e mi lasciarono tornare a casa, dove spiegai tutto ai miei genitori che si convinsero che questa fosse stata la scelta giusta; ma io non ce la facevo. Non sopportavo che Elsa se ne fosse dovuta andare per colpa loro, che temevano qualcosa che non riuscivano a comprendere; che non volevano comprendere.  
Passarono i mesi, ma il mio dolore rimase sempre intatto. In quel periodo entrai più in contatto con uno degli abitanti del villaggio, Kristoff, che non era affatto spaventato da Elsa e dai suoi poteri, anzi, ne era affascinato, proprio come me. Lui mi stette accanto per tutto il tempo, provando a sollevarmi di morale nei momenti in cui credevo di non farcela.  
Nei primi giorni d'inverno io e Kristoff stavamo passeggiando, mano nella mano, e io parlavo di tutto quello che avevo passato con mia sorella - ormai gliene parlavo in continuazione, ma lui rimaneva ad ascoltarmi con piacere anche quando ripetevo le stesse storie più e più volte. Arrivati vicino al cortile sul retro di casa mia sentii un vento gelido avvolgermi ed alzai la testa, guardandomi intorno freneticamente, in cerca di qualcosa; probabilmente Kristoff mi guardava senza capire cosa stessi combinando. Lasciai la sua mano, precipitandomi nel cortile e, appena entrata, mi bloccai, mettendomi le mani sulla bocca e trattenendo le lacrime. In mezzo al cortile c'era un pupazzo di neve.


End file.
